


A Love In Every Colour

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Festival of Colours, Hindu Festival, Holi Festival, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco visit Holi, the Festival of Colours in India. Draco has an exciting question to ask Harry.





	A Love In Every Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses the following prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Hungry. 2 Comprise. 3. Alternatives. 
> 
> It is exactly 365 words long.

Draco and Harry arrive in India just in time for Holi, the Hindu Festival of Colours. 

They stay in Goa, in a Wizarding district comprised of delicious food stalls, bazaars filled with fantastical beasts and magic that thrills their imaginations. Harry wants desperately to explore, to satisfy his hungry mind with every new sight, smell and experience but Draco is impatient. He transfigures Harry’s clothes white, and grips tightly to his boyfriends hand, pulling him into a crowd of Muggles and Wizards alike. 

For a second all is silence, stillness and then everything is _chaos_ , handful after handful of multicoloured powders thrown up into the air, and hitting them both from every direction. Harry grins widely, surprised that his _prim, proper_ boyfriend chose this for their second anniversary. 

Draco is soon drenched in every colour of the rainbow, his blond hair hidden under azure blue, mossy green and acid yellow. Only his pale grey eyes remain that same demure aristocrat whom Harry has so steadily fallen in love with. Harry’s senses are filled with music, dancing and laughter, and Draco moves in close, smearing a particularly _Gryffindor_ red down the side of Harry’s face. 

“It’s traditional,” Draco whispers in his ear, “for lovers to paint their faces the same colour during Holi.” Draco’s fingertips are careful and deliberate, and he wipes a red-stained finger across his own jawline. Harry kisses Draco, mixing their colours, and for a moment the rest of the crowd is entirely forgotten.

They side-apparate back to their hotel, and lay together in the bath. Every colour of the rainbow spreads out, surrounding them both with a rainbow. 

“Every colour is _symbolic_ ,” Draco says, running a soapy finger down Harry’s chest. “Red for love. Blue for determination. That's why I brought you to this Festival of Colour… A festival of happiness, and joy. All the things you’ve brought into my life in the last two years. You’ve taken my empty, cold world and filled it with love. Shown me an alternative existence.” 

Draco cast a small, wand-less _Accio_ and a tiny box flew from their luggage. 

“And I’d be privileged, honoured, to spend my life beside you. Harry, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. xxx


End file.
